But you know you wouldn't change anything
by thewronghollygolightly
Summary: When two former lovers finally find themselves in the same city at the same time they start to rethink a lot about their current situations and whether they would in fact want to change a thing. Lit Post finale.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Hi! I'm back. Or you could say I've never been here before. That would depend completely on whether you read some stuff I wrote a couple years back. (Hey baby and a story called would you follow me to London… I think :/)**  
**Originally I planned to rewrite my old stories. But 2 years, a broken laptop, a degree and that whole giving birth to a human thing meant that I lost them.**  
**So I'm back. This isn't actually the story I wanted to write.**  
**The story I wanted to write was a lot more emotional and complex, but I haven't written anything but an essay for a couple of years so I thought I'd ease myself in again. Here we go. Sorry for the Dialogue heavy intro. Setting the scene. Constructive criticism always welcome, but please be nice about it. Rather than saying 'you suck because..' Maybe try 'I enjoyed this part but these parts needed work...'**  
**Also there's great sadness today In the GG fandom with the passing of Edward Herrmann. He always made Gilmore Girls for me.**  
**Too much chatting. This won't happen again.**

**[Disclaimer]**  
**I do not own any of the Characters as created in Gilmore Girls. I did however create my own original character called Seb and the story is my own work.**

_**But you know you wouldn't change anything**_

"I took my inspiration from the world around me."  
Rory sighed and sipped from the plastic cup she was clutching. These events always had cheap wine.  
"I couldn't have done any of this without someone very important to me though..."  
This is it. Finally some recognition for the nights she'd taken the subway from the upper West side to Williamsburg with tin foil, old coat hangers and takeout food. For all the weekends away that had ended in him locking himself in their hotel room because he was overcome with the creative urge. For all the times she'd let him borrow her jeans.  
Straightening her dress slightly, Rory turned to smile adoringly at her boyfriend of a year, Seb. They'd met when the paper sent her to cover an installation art piece he'd presented where he'd hidden a camera in the toilet of his shared loft. A metaphor for what social media was going to do to society if it continued growing at the rate that it was. Apparently.  
While his subject matter was not Rory's cup of tea, he was. Six foot two. Dark hair with just the right amount of stubble. He shopped only in thrift shops which often resulted in him wearing Hawaiian shirts ironically. He spent a lot of time curating the starving artist persona, so much so that you could be forgiven into buying into it. In reality Sebastian Horne was a legacy. A trust fund brat who'd shunned the world of business to live the bohemian dream in New York.  
"Charlie Sheen"  
What had she been expecting? Seb found the man's lifestyle to be the ideal. They'd spent many evenings arguing at his suggestions of bringing third paid parties into the bedroom.  
Sure their relationship was unconventional. Lorelai had found it best not to comment. But it was passionate. The writer and the Artist.  
Plus when he needed to, Seb still retained part of the former Sebastian Horne, and could pull out a well-tailored D&amp;G suit and allow her to clutch his arm at dull functions thrown by her grandparents. Their relationship was perfect for this stage of Rory's life. Your early 20's are for having fun after all.  
This said, it still hurt to be bypassed for Charlie Freaking Sheen.  
Dejected, Rory excused herself from the group of art lovers all gushing at Seb's genius and headed towards the makeshift bar.  
"Vodka and orange" She smiled weakly at the bartender. "A double"  
"Rory Gilmore hardcore drinking. My oh my" A familiar voice chuckled in her ear. A voice that spread through her body and enveloped her like a familiar sweater. "What will the village elders say?"  
"I won't tell them if you don't" She smirked turning towards the voice's owner "My mom mentioned you'd moved to New York I was wondering when we'd cross paths"  
"The indie publishing scene doesn't pay the bills. It was time to sell my soul and become a corporate monkey" Jess shrugged, he motioned for the barman to refill his drink with the amber liquid he'd just drained "So that's the artist boyfriend Luke was telling me about"  
"My love life is still fascinating to you?"  
Jess leaned in close, a slow smile spreading across his face "Do you want it to be?"  
"We're related"  
"It would make hell of a story"  
Rory fixed her eyes on Jess's for a moment before smiling herself "So you work in an office?"  
"I'm an editor at penguin"  
"Print media is dead"  
"Says the journalist? Where are you at now?"  
"GQ"  
"So close you can almost taste the New Yorker?"  
"Something like that" Rory drained her drink and fixed her eyes on him once more. She'd missed their easy banter. Rarely did she find people who could keep up with her. They'd not seen each other since the wedding. Between keeping up with their respective bridal party duties and humoring the towns wished, they'd ended up hiding in Rory's teenage bedroom with a bottle of stolen whiskey. A hot blush crept from Rory's cheeks. Jess smirked again, this time knowingly "Where are you living?"  
"A studio on Gold Street. You?"  
"I'm on the upper west side"  
"Of course you are"  
It was Rory's turn to smirk. Out the corner of her eye she could see Seb making his way towards them. Part of their passion was fueled by his furious jealous streak. Jess drained his drink and tapped at the bar again.  
"I didn't see you sneak away. Have you seen how many of my pieces have sold already? We could take that trip we were talking about" Seb wrapped his arms around Rory waist and fixed a cold stare on Jess "Who's this?"  
"Jess Mariano. I'm Rory's..."  
"Mom's husbands nephew. Nephew in law. Is that a thing?" Rory spoke hurriedly, turning into her boyfriend's arms "We were just talking about going for dinner soon."  
"Oh right." Seb's grip loosened as he lost interest "Let me know if you wanna commission a piece man. I can sort you a price"  
Jess nodded "That would be great _man_. Anyway it was great seeing you. I'll get your number and we'll do lunch" he stepped closer to kiss Rory's cheek, placing his hand on her hip. He dropped his voice to a whisper "I'll be seeing you Rory Gilmore"  
Rory stepped back and nodded breathlessly "I'll look forward to it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

To: .com  
From: .com  
Subject: Rain Check.  
Body:  
Babe hello!  
I'm currently on a plane flying out to Australia. I got a call from a backpacking buddy who said that he caught a show where someone is ripping off my next installation.  
Hopefully you understand that my intellectual property and professional integrity is at stake here.  
I've spent years building a name for myself in the art world and for some new kid to take something that I have been working on for years I had no choice but to check it out.  
I'll be gone for a fortnight at least. I thought while I was out here I should fly out and meet some of my friends in Thailand for the full moon parties. You understand don't you?  
This means I won't be able to make your thing tonight!  
Take your mom?  
I'll see you soon.  
Seb x

Rory was livid. Cancelling on her was one thing. Cancelling on attending a dinner where she was finally being recognised as a promising talent was another. Cancelling by email, the morning of the event was taking the cake.  
She looked at the designer dress hung on the back of her closet door. She'd used her grandmother's name to borrow the gown from a high end boutique. She'd already booked an appointment for her hair and makeup and paid a deposit so steep that she could have put a down payment on a modest apartment back in Stars Hallow. She couldn't show up alone. Her boss had paid a lot of money for the table at the event.  
But she definitely couldn't arrive with her mother on her own.  
She continued to scroll through her email inbox, idly wondering whether Lane would borrow her husband to her for the evening when she was struck with inspiration. Before she could overthink anything she picked up the phone and hit dial.  
He answered on the second ring.  
"When you say you'll do lunch. You don't usually actually call the person you know…" She could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"How about a seat at a writers dinner tonight?"  
"My my aren't we desperate"  
"I have suit you can wear and everything" Rory WAS desperate. She didn't have time to play games.  
Jess was silent for a moment, she could hear the familiar noises of him being in a coffee shop. "Luckily for you I don't have much on tonight"  
"I'll text you my address. Can you be here for 5?" She was silent for a moment "And Jess?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Get a haircut"

Rory's apartment was a one bed on the upper west side that was situated above a Deli and over the street from the best Mexican restaurant she'd ever tasted. It had high ceilings and wood floors that Luke obsessed over with every visit. Lucy had assured her that the layout was exactly the same as that of Carrie Bradshaw's apartment, a fact which she had never felt compelled to check. She was never allowed to paint, but had made the space her own. Filling the studio with books and travelling paraphernalia she'd collected over the years. Her pride and joy was her desk. A gift from her grandparents who'd informed her that no writer could be without a proper desk. A mahogany number that filled up the entire bay window. The novelty clock, another gift this time from her mother, informed her that Jess was due to arrive in fifteen minutes. She glanced at herself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. The salon had done a brilliant job on her hair and makeup she had to admit, lining her eyes with a thick back line that made her eyes pop and collecting her dark hair in a loose bun.  
At five to five the buzzer went.  
"I should have had a drink" She muttered to herself as she opened the front door. She attempted to smile as Jess walked up the narrow hallway to her apartment. "You didn't cut your hair"  
"You're not my girlfriend" He smirked, sliding past her and into the apartment. Instantly he looked right in her apartment. "You look good"  
She couldn't help but smile self-consciously, smoothing down the satin of her skirt "Your suit is hanging in the bathroom"  
"It's not your boyfriends is it?" Jess called over his shoulder as he entered her bathroom "Because that's too far"  
"It was a gift. He just wasn't here to receive it" Rory winced as she said it aloud. It sounded more pathetic now it was out there. "Do you want a drink? The car won't be here for another half an hour"  
Jess emerged from the bathroom, fixing his tie as he made his way across to her. "Where's your boyfriend Ror?"  
The sincerity in his voice threw her. Gone was the usual teasing in his voice "He had a thing"  
"Luke told me how important tonight is for you. Was his thing really that important?"  
"It was last minute. He couldn't get out of it. You know how it is. You're an artist"  
"I'm not an ass though" He helped himself to one of the glasses on the counter "He's no good for you"  
"You'd know"  
"Let it go Rory."  
"Then stop insulting my boyfriend. I'm not eighteen anymore. You can't just insult somebody important to me and expect me to laugh it off Jess."  
"Then why did you call me? Why is it me with you here tonight and not him? Why out of all the people you know is it me that you called?" He was stood closer to her now, is breath hot on her face "Why does it always take me to make you see how shit things have got for you"  
Before she understood what was happening, Jess had his hands either side of her face, his lips on hers. Feverishly she began to tug at his tie as they crashed into the side of the fridge.  
"Jess…"  
He silenced her with another kiss, his hands already working at the zipper on the side of her dress.  
"We have to go…"  
"This will only take fifteen minutes" his mouth was now on her neck.  
Finally she gave in.

* * *

_**a/n**__ Hello again! Thank you for the responses and the favs and the views :)  
It's Sunday afternoon here and my legs are burning from the first day of doing the 30 day shred.  
Christmas has well and truly spoiled me! I've been up since 4:30am and my little is FINALLY taking a nap which has given me enough time to proofread and hopefully edit this enough to be a decent read through!  
Please let me know!  
X  
[Disclaimer] I own none of the characters except for Seb, who is a nasty pasty and I'd rather not own him. While I've definitely encountered a few Seb's in my time, he isn't based on anybody real or ficitional!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

An hour later Rory found herself smiling politely at a heavy set man claiming he had read all of her work. She knew these events were important for meeting connections and had been burned once in casting her judgements too harshly but they could be dull. Secretly however she was pleased she'd been separated from Jess. How could she have been so foolish? In a bizarre twist of fate the town car had arrived early, forcing her to push away and come to her senses.  
Seb was her boyfriend and she loved him.  
He was a good boyfriend.  
For the most part.  
Sure commitment wasn't his strong point. After twelve months together they still lived in their separate apartments at opposite sides of the city. And okay, he didn't often want was to make the 40 minute subway ride to her apartment, leaving her to make the journey to him most evenings but nobody was perfect. She'd changed Logan from a goodtime party boy to a respectable man waiting to commit she could change Seb too over time.  
Regardless of all of his faults one fact remained true. Seb didn't deserve to be cheated on.  
And a kiss was cheating.  
Why did she always find herself cheating on men she loved and respected with Jess?  
"And then I asked him whether it was his seat. But it wasn't" The heavyset man was laughing loudly now.  
Rory laughed politely along with him, when she saw Jess approaching her she put a hand on the man's arm. "But what about you? Surely there's more than just anecdotes in you?" Desperately she needed this conversation to continue "Are you married?"  
"Honey it's not legal" The man laughed again, loudly. As Jess met the paid he smiled "And who is this? Please tell me it's not your boyfriend?"  
"This is my dear friend Jess" Rory said hurriedly "I think you may know of my boyfriend actually, he's an artist called Seb Horne"  
This started her companion with another long story. Next to her she could see jess narrowing his eyes at her. The look in his eyes was definitely hurt. He understood her point loud and clear. Rory discreetly checked her watch.  
6:30  
Only three more hours until she could make a polite exit.

The next afternoon Rory woke early to her buzzer.  
"FedEx for Rory Gilmore?" The disembodied voice enquired. Rory let the man in without responding and stood at her open front door waiting.  
The delivery was a garment bag with a note attached to the front.  
"Rory. I'm just returning this to you. Hopefully you didn't think that little of me to assume I can't afford my own suit."  
Deflated Rory hung the suit back in her closet. What was she even expecting? A profound message? Advice? Some indication that he had feelings for her and was willing to wait for her to understand what she wanted for herself. Before she had any more time to agonise over the unknown, Rory hit her speed dial.  
"Do you not love me anymore?" The comforting sound of her mother's voice shook Rory out of her thoughts immediately "How was dinner?"  
"The chicken was dry"  
"Jess arrived this morning. Asked for a room at the Dragonfly so he could clear his head" Lorelai's tone didn't indicate any emotion, she was simply stating a fact.  
"We kissed."  
"And then…"  
"And then we didn't talk unless we had to for the rest of the night. I'm not eighteen anymore I can't just screw everything up for what will never be more than a crush"  
"You have a crush on Jess?"  
"I didn't say that. I have a boyfriend"  
"I have a photographic memory kid. I can promise you that you did in fact say that"  
"A photographic memory is things you've seen. You mean an eidetic memory"  
"Rory…"  
"It doesn't matter mom. It was stupid and I'm a horrible person and…" Rory paused, as she noticed something in her trashcan. The note Jess had left on the suit. On the back he'd written something else, this time in the curled difficult to read script she remembered from all of the notes he'd left her in their youth.  
Lorelai broke the strange silence "Are you still there? You haven't been overcome with guilt and stuck your head in the oven have you?"  
"No I'm still here…. Just distracted. What's new with you?"  
"We're done with you?"  
"I'll live for longer, we can always come back to me…"  
This was all the prompting Lorelai needed to launch into a confusing recounting of a dream she'd _had the previous night. Rory ran her finger over the note once more.  
'Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it stops and starts'_

* * *

_[a/n] On a roll on a roll on a roll!  
Hello! Today wasn't as exciting, my body aches and a trip to my local soft play with some friends and their kids really didn't help! I'm sorry if these rambly bits about my life bore you! But hey that's why they're at the bottom so you can totally ignore them if you'd like. That SAHM life isn't all that interesting to many!  
Anyway, this was all a bit fillery, kind of. A very nice reviewer pointed out a few things that weren't clear in the previous chapters and hopefully this as cleared some of those up. I think sometimes you get so caught up in 'the big picture' that you can forget that not everybody has access to your thoughts and the things that you assume are just a given aren't! In fact that's a nice little life lesson.  
Usual Disclaimer stuff here! I own nothing except for Seb! The quote at the end is Edgar Allan Poe. A real life Seb (Not his name, but now the official nickname of all boys that have ever hurt my heart) wrote this is a valentines card. Eighteen year old me thought it was just the most romantic and deep thing she'd ever seen and boy did she swoon!  
Twenty two year old me however wouldn't swoon. Twenty two year old me would be much more swept away to come home and find the washing up done and the laundry put away! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"So let's get this straight" Seb ran a hand through his hair and sighed "Your Mom closes down her entire inn. And throws a sleepover for the entire town? On her dime?"  
He'd arrived the night before and much to her surprise he'd come to her apartment from the airport armed with his dirty laundry and a bottle of perfume he'd brought from the airport.  
"It's not a sleepover. Everyone sleeps in their own rooms. It's just everybody getting together, and having a big meal and she puts on entertainment" Rory explained slowly settling herself into the sofa next to him. "You don't have to come really. It's a lot of people you don't know…"  
"Well about that… I think that it's time for me to meet these people." Seb turned to face her properly "Australia gave me a lot of time to think. About my art and my life and about us."  
"Seb before you.."  
He shook his head "Let me finish. Look, I've been a pretty crappy boyfriend to you in the past. I have never treated you the way that I should have and I've taken advantage of you." He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck "I'm sorry. You're great and what I'm trying to say is that I think it's time that we got more serious"  
"I.."  
"I'm not proposing! I just want to be more serious about you and about us. I'm going to stop just being your boyfriend and I'm going to start being your partner. My lease is almost up on my apartment and I know yours must be too. I think we should look for a place together"  
Rory shook her head "I kissed someone else"  
Seb was quiet for a moment. Finally he shook his head "If you can forgive me for everything I've done in the past. I can forgive you for that… If you want me to?"  
Rory considered this. She considered the note from Jess that lay in her desk draw. He hadn't called her since that day, he hadn't explained what he meant. All it seemed her and Jess could do was hurt each other. And sat in front of her was a handsome, hopeful man who was promising her that he could be everything she needed.  
"I want you to."

Hours later Rory was pulled Seb's heavy arm from across her body and left him sleeping peacefully in her bed. Move quietly across the small apartment, she pulled the window open and slid out onto the fire escape. She glanced at the time on her watch. 1AM, probably too late to call.  
"Hello?" Jess sounded tired. She could hear the low hum of music behind him.  
"Hey" She glanced furtively in the bedroom where Seb still slept. "Sorry to call so late"  
"If you could see what I'm editing you wouldn't be. Intelligent conversation is just what I need"  
"Seb came home. I told him what happened with us." When Jess didn't respond, she continued "He wants to make a go of things. And I told him I wanted to as well"  
"If it's a parade you wanted you shoulda called Macy's"  
"What did your note mean Jess?"  
The music behind him cut out, she could hear him shuffling and after a moment the click of a lighter. "Why are we having this conversation? You should be calling your mom and gushing about choosing drapes together"  
"Can't you just grow up and answer my question?"  
"Me grow up? Rory you're whispering down your cell phone in the middle of the night. What do you want from me?"  
"You never called" She half shouted, with another glance to check she hadn't woke Seb up. "After my mom's wedding you never called. You left me there and you said you would and you didn't"  
Jess groaned "I was in Philly, you were on the road it didn't make sense"  
"But you could have told me that! You could have told me that and not left me feeling like I did when I was eighteen all over again"  
"This was all about you Rory. Do you think it was a coincidence I was at the art show? I couldn't offer you anything then but now I can" He was shouting now. She could almost see him gesticulating wildly.  
"What are you saying"  
He was quiet again. After a silence that felt like forever he spoke "What the note meant, what I'm saying now is that I never stopped loving you Rory."

* * *

_a/n_

_Dun dun duuuuun._  
_Hello! Today has been tiring! My friends and I drove to four toy shops with 4 kids, none of whom were getting anything all because my friends partner promised their son a present for his birthday that has sold out EVERYWHERE. _

_I know some of my speech mat seem a little ooc and I'm trying to keep up the pace, but really you couldn't have a conversation like that laden with pop culture references could you?_  
_Thank you for the reviews and the follows it means a lot to me! As always everything is welcome except maybe just the emoji of a poop…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well Hello there sweetie, what have I done so good this year that I've got to meet you?" Miss Patty was eyeing Seb like a piece of meat. "Rory honey, have you heard the saying sharing is caring?"  
Rory smiled distractedly, focusing on the stairs leading down from Luke's old apartment. The couple had arrived in Stars Hollow an hour earlier and Lorelai had insisted they meet her at Luke's for lunch. Seb so far had proven a hit with the locals. Babette had declared him scrumptious, Kirk claimed a google search of Seb's art work had really 'spoke to him' and even Lorelai begrudgingly had to admit she could see a change in him. The phone call with Jess the night before was still playing on Rory's mind. Her mother had confirmed that Jess had arrived in town an hour earlier and was catching up on some sleep upstairs.  
"I'm a one woman man I'm afraid Patty" Seb chuckled draping his arm across the back of Rory's seat.  
"That's a shame, I was really in the mood for another wedding" The older woman eyed him once more before glancing at her watch "I suppose I should head home to prepare for this evening."  
"5pm" Lorelai nodded, uncharacteristically quiet. She was doing something with her cell phone underneath the table. "You'd think being married to the owner of this place would mean I could use my freaking cell"  
"You okay babe?" Seb turned to Rory who was now staring at a French fry.  
She nodded "Just tired. I got a uhm… phone call after we fell asleep last night from the office"  
Lorelai glanced up at this, shooting her daughter a meaningful look. Rory ignored this and turned fully to her boyfriend.  
"I was dead to the world last night" He nodded "I was actually going to ask if you minded if I head back to your mom's for an hour. The jetlag is starting to get to me and I need to have all my senses at their peak to ward off Patti tonight"  
"Looking for a radioactive spider?"  
"I was leaning more towards a nap. Wanna join me?"  
Rory shook her head and held up her coffee "You head back though. I'll wake you up when we're going across to the Dragonfly"  
Seb smiled and stood up, he turned to Lorelai "Do I need keys?"  
"Just jimmy the back door and you'll get in just fine"  
Seb nodded and leaned down to kiss Rory's forehead "Love you babe"  
She winced slightly at his word as he left. After a few moments silence between the two Lorelai's, the elder finally spoke. "Jess said he didn't sleep after a late night call from the office…"  
"We both live in the city that never sleeps"  
"Rory hon, talk to me"  
"About what?"  
"Jess"  
"When did you develop an interest in computer programing?"  
Lorelai shook her head and continued to mess with her phone under the table. Eventually she spoke again "Sneaking around making phone calls in the night may have been cute when you were in high school but you're an adult who has to live with the consequences of her actions now Rory"

"But how do you write for Gentleman's Quarterly if you're bot a gentleman?" Kirk pressed Rory. "What can you tell me about being a man?"  
"I don't write about being a man Kirk" Rory sighed tiredly. "I write articles."  
"About being a man?"  
"No" In her rose tinted memories of Stars Hollow, Rory had definitely wrote conversations off with Kirk as interesting. She'd completely forgotten how tedious they could be. "Would you like me to email you my last article?"  
"Taylor has taught me everything I need to know about being a man" He looked in admiration down the table. "I don't ned your unsolicited advice"  
Rory sighed exasperated and turned to find someone, anyone, else to talk to. Sookie had outdone herself, a long table had been set up throughout the lobby and dining room of the Dragonfly. At the head of the table Jackson reigned, dressed this time as the Mad Hatter. Teacups were placed haphazardly in piles and waiters were passing out tea and coffee inspired cocktails. Even Luke was begrudgingly sipping beer from a teacup.  
Seb had spent the whole evening fascinated, and even now as Taylor had him cornered being told all the reasons why 'Artist' was not a real job seemed to be enjoying himself. A few seats opposite her, Rory could feel Jess continuously glancing in her direction.  
Lorelai stood unsteadily on her feet "As you all know, no gathering is compete without an inebriated Lorelai Gilmore toast" The group cheered "It isn't often we all have a reason to get together in a group any more. After year of slacking Sookie and I got together and realised we were long overdue a night of fun together. Looking round this table I see old faces and people who are new to our little community. I love you all so much and wouldn't change a single one of you!. I don't want to go on because I'm drunk and Luke is giving me the eye. If you all would like to head outside, for one night only I have managed to persuade Stars Hollows own Hep Alien to reform for one night only!"  
On queue someone hit a switch, illuminating the rear grounds where a make shift stage had been built and the band began the opening cords of the Buzcocks – Ever fallen in love. The dining room emptied out, Seb being pulled away by Patty and Babette cackling manically. Instead of following everybody out into the courtyard Rory took the opportunity to slip out on the front porch.  
It was the stock of a cold beer bottle being pressed her arm that brought her out of her thoughts.  
"I know you would have preferred coffee but Sookie wouldn't let me in the kitchen" Jess didn't look directly at her as he spoke "Can we talk?"  
"What is there to say?" Rory asked uneasily. "You've already said plenty"  
"And you haven't said anything"  
"I need more time"  
"You don't have time. You're moving in with him. It's simple. You either want to be with him or you want to be with me"  
"Why do these things always come out of nowhere with you? Why is it all or nothing?"  
"Because what else is there?!"  
"So what? I break up with Seb and then we just live happily ever after? You don't know me anymore Jess"  
"Then give me a chance to get to know you again"  
In the distance they could hear the band breaking into another song earning hearty cheers from the crowd.  
When there was no response Jess continued. "You're staying with him because you think he can give you what you think you need."  
"I can't tell you that I love you either Jess"  
If her words upset him, Jess didn't react to this. Instead he shrugged slightly "If you think that you want to move in with him then I'll leave you alone Rory. I'll go back to the city tonight and you won't have to deal with me again"  
"And if I don't?" She looked up from her hands for the first time in the conversation "What if I want to be with you? I can't just end things with him here tonight"  
"Huh" He smiled at her slowly "Then when everything is sorted you can call me"

* * *

_[a/n] Hello! A long one today!  
Another could miserable lazy Sunday! We've watched Minnie's Bowtique all day and I'm pretty sure I've started going insane.  
Anyway! Thank you very much for all of your lovely reviews and follows and messages. You're all so lovely! How are we finding this two chapters a week thing? If it's annoying and stopping you from catching other uploaded stories let me know!  
Please lemme know what you think again!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Seb,  
by the time you've read this letter I've already said what I have to say to you. Maybe you won't even read this letter, and I completely understand if you don't read this. If the tables were turned and you wrote me this letter I don't think that I'd want to read it.  
I'm sorry. That's the main thing you have to understand.  
I wouldn't change a thing.  
Rory. _

Rory placed the sealed letter on top of the box of Seb's belongings she'd collected from her apartment. It had been a week since they'd returned from Stars Hollow and five days since she'd told Seb that she didn't want to be with him. It was strange that over a year how many of his things had migrated to her apartment without her noticing.  
The conversation had gone exactly how she thought it would.

_**Five days earlier**_  
_"Can I get a large coffee no cream?" Rory smiled tightly at the waitress before turning her attention back to Seb. He held a finger up to the young red head, signalling that he wanted the same. "I'm sorry for calling you so late"  
"I was on my way back from meeting my realtor. I wish you could have seen this place. Overlooking the river, three bedrooms"  
Rory began shaking her head. "I can't move in with you"  
She could see the change in his body language immediately. He slumped back in his chair like a surly teenager. "Why? What is even going through your head?"  
The waitress returned with their coffees buying Rory longer to gather her thoughts. In her apartment she'd managed to think of an entire monologue that explained how she felt yet now she was completely lost for words.  
"It's not just moving. I… I don't want to be with you anymore"  
"Who's the guy?"  
"What?"  
"The guy. Who's the guy? There is another guy"  
"I've done some thinking and…"  
"Bullshit" He leaned closer over the table "You wouldn't want this to end without having somewhere else to go."  
"It's Jess…"  
"So what was I? Just a way to bide some time before you started hooking up with your boyfriend from back in the day?" He was snarling at her now. "Was I just keeping your bed warm?"  
Rory blinked away her tears "I've got to go"  
Seb nodded, slumping back in his chair once more. "I hope it's worth it."_

Nobody was upset when they'd got news of Rory's breakup. Lorelai and Luke were relieved. Paris and Lane had said all the right things but the sentiment was clear 'You made the right choice'.  
And Jess…  
She hadn't told him yet. Something about the look of hurt in Seb's eyes that night had forced her to throw herself into work. Offering to do copy while an editor was on holiday, writing fluff pieces on the best lunch spots in NYC for the website.  
Because he was right. She'd spent twelve months in an unhappy relationship that she couldn't end and only a month of being back in contact with Jess, she'd managed to wrap things up.  
She knew she wanted to tell him but she didn't want to call him and arrange a date. She meant what she said about them not knowing each other anymore. They needed to start from the beginning.  
And a book seemed like just as good place to start as any.

From: RoryGilmore Email . com  
To:JessM2006 Email . com  
Subject : Magnum Opus  
Have you written yours yet? A lot of writers write them and don't know. I don't think journalists write them though, I can't imagine being on my death bed and thinking that an article about Men's grooming will be the piece that defined me as a writer.  
At least I hope it doesn't.  
The reason I ask is because I've finished East of Eden again while Steinbeck considered it his best work critics didn't see it that way. When you say the name John Steinbeck you don't think of East of Eden. Imagine not being remembered for something that you gave your all to?  
Did you know the dedication was originally a note he wrote to his friend? He'd given him the manuscript in a wooden box. I definitely feel like I'm sensing some Elton John vibes from the note though.  
'It reads like a love letter.  
Well, here's your box. Nearly everything I have is in it, and it is not full. Pain and excitement are in it, and feeling good or bad and evil thoughts and good thoughts- the pleasure of design and some despair and the indescribable joy of creation.  
And on top of these are all the gratitude and love I have for you.  
And still the box is not full.'

Everything is sorted now.  
Rory x

* * *

_A/N: Another short one but we did it everybody is exactly where they're supposed to be.  
Thank you for all your lovely words of encouragement and reviews and follow and favs. You honestly are all lovely people!  
In other news I've been playing around writing a Rogan story which is honestly just light hearted fluff. I've enjoyed writing it so much I'm hoping to go back over it and make it enjoyable for other people too!  
Disclaimer! I own none of the characters except Seb. The lovely quote is of course from the dedication in East of Eden by John Steinbeck One of my favourite books that I wholeheartedly recommend to anybody!  
Please continue with your reviews and messages they're all so appreciated!  
L x _


	7. Chapter 7

"Gilmore? Are you even listening to me?" Josh was frustrated. It seemed as if nobody on his staff had their head in the game today. All of his interns were texting, his graphics guys had decided superimposing each other's heads on photos of Beyoncé was a better use of their time and his features department had nothing for him.  
"Tweets? Yeah I got it" Rory nodded slowly, reluctantly looking up from the laptop screen that was obscuring her face from t rest of the staff.  
"This is why I hate small town America. You come here thinking that being a journalist is like being freaking Sex in the City where you swan in and out of the office and write about whatever the hell you want to write about" He slammed his travel mug down on the table.  
"Actually I think its Sex and the…" Jason silenced the helpful intern with a glare before turning his attention back to Rory.  
"20 men you want to be." He said simply "are you going to explain this brainwave to me?"  
Rory nodded, quickly pulling up the files of research she'd already compiled "20 New York men, all with jobs that your average joe could get with the right amount of drive. Photograph them in their apartments, quick interview about what they do" She could already see the disinterest in her editors eyes "Emphasising the types of women they date, the parties they attend and the clothes that they wear. Sort of the GQ 30 under 30"  
Josh nodded slowly "I like it. Writers, artists, wall street guys. All good looking. All successful. Megan put some feelers out for the up and comers in the city. The next, next big things all of them. Rory is going to need it by the end of the day." He turned his attention to one of the photographers, idly scrolling his iPad "You can take this guy, it's not going to need a real photographer. Let's make it ten men. 500-800 words in each profile."  
Rory nodded again, already wishing she'd ordered the extra-large coffee that morning.  
"I'll check in with you Monday on the progress"  
Rory sighed, and fell back into her chair as the staff meeting went on around her, and she could once more return to refreshing her email inbox. It had been nine days since she'd emailed Jess. Nine days without so much as a polite brush off in a text message.

Three hours and six coffees later a tired Megan found Rory in the break room chatting with some of the other staff writers about going out for drinks that weekend.  
"You up for a bar tonight Megan?" Alfie, the youngest writer on staff who in his spare time wrote a successful blog under an alias detailing his exploits from tinder, asked hopefully.  
"Apparently I'm the only researcher around here "Megan sighed deeply, handing Rory a stack of papers printed with profiled of men in the city. "while you writers spent your afternoon playing games and making plans I've been emailing a load of pretentious Jackasses asking if they wanted to be featured in a GQ article"  
"Any of them seem nice?"  
"A couple, there's a Wall Street guy who looks like Channing Tatum, an internet start-up guy who seems pretty cool and my personal favourite this guy in publishing who's written what they're tipping to be the next Hunger Games" Megan pulled a profile out of the stack "Jess…"  
"Mariano" Rory breathed looking down at the grainy photo Megan had clearly pulled from his Twitter page of him in black and white staring directly at the camera.  
"You know him?"  
Rory couldn't reply immediately "Did you tell him that would be me writing the article?"  
"Of course I did. I'm good at my job remember" Megan rolled her eyes "What's the deal?"  
"We're old friends but things are a bit weird between us…"  
"So you've slept together" Alfie interrupted "Gilmore you dirty dog"  
"How did you know that?" Rory asked in disbelief.  
"You haven't got many friends have you?" Megan laughed "This is why I suppose I'll have to come out drinking tonight. You need to learn how the world works when you don't live in small town America"  
"Why is that the insult of choice today" Rory muttered, still staring at the profile in front of her. He knew she was writing the article?  
He knew she was writing the article and he wanted to be a part of it.

"Shots shots shots shots" Alfie led a chant, hammering their hands on the sticky table a group of around ten of them were squashed into later that evening.  
Rory rolled her eyes and drained the remainder of her beer. They'd ended up in a hole in the wall bar boasting live bands.  
"The vogue girls are heading to the plaza for drinks" Megan sighed as she wiped her hands on her jeans for the millionth time that night.  
"Are we those kind of girls?" Rory asked thoughtfully, working at a GQ meant that female staff were few and far between and that evening none of the other female staffers had wanted to come. "This is much more fun"  
As a tray of shots were placed on the table, somewhere across the bar the band began setting up.  
"What are we drinking to?" A drunken co-worker asked, lifting the small glass in the air.  
"To love?" Luke suggested  
"To friends?"  
"To Love, To Friends and to GQ, giving us an impressive magazine to tell our parents we work for"  
The shouting of the group was attracting other patrons in the bar.  
"Rory?" Megan suddenly hissed in her friends' ear "By the stage. That's the guy from earlier isn't it?"  
Rory glanced up, expecting Channing Tatum Wall Street guy. Instead, leaning against a speaker talking animatedly with the guitarist was Jess.

* * *

_A/N – Hello! I'm so sorry this has taken so long for this rather fillery chapter. I won't lie to you, it's been a busy month. I've had an operation myself then as I was recovering my mother had a stroke, something nobody was expecting because she's only 46. Combine this with my daughter impending birthday and everything has just been hard.  
Excuses excuses.  
I love the idea of Jess accidently writing a teen novel. I know it seems slightly OOC but has anyone ever seen that family guy episode when Brian writes the self-help book as a joke and ends up published. Well that's kind of how Jess wrote his teen novel. Pitching it to his editor as a joke in desperation kind of thing?  
Anyway thank you for your comments, messages and follows and faves and general loveliness. Thank you for all the constructive criticism as well!  
As usual all of this is welcome for this chapter too!  
Usual disclaimers apply, all I own I the characters who do not exist in the traditional Gilmore Girls universe. _


End file.
